The Vacation
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Sasuke is dragged into going on a vacation with the teams of Konoha to a water park resort. Little does he know that a certain redhead in a swimsuit will unlock all those repressed hormones. SasuGaa. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

(This involves all of the teams in Konaha and a team from Suna. This takes place during the filler arch of Naruto, before he leaves with Jiraya. Enjoy)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for their teacher at the training grounds like always. He was at least an hour late already. They were about to leave when he appeared in a tree.

"Ohayo."

"YOUR REALLY LATE THIS TIME!" Kakashi tried to calm them down.

"Listen, I actually have an excuse this time. I was getting us reservations." He saw a look of confusion on their faces, "I got us reservations to the Blue Harbor Resort and water park in the land of the mist." All of a sudden he saw Naruto flying through the air and collide into him, knocking him out of the tree.

"YYYEEEEAAAAHHH!" Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes while folding his arms.

"I'm not going." Said Sasuke. Kakashi just looked at him and smiled. He patted the boy on the head.

"Now listen here. The Hokage agreed to pay for this trip. It was very expensive. If you don't go, not only will it show complete disrespect towards the Hokage's good will, but I will kick you so hard in the balls I will create a vagina. Now do you see where I'm coming from?" Kakashi says all this while still smiling but Sasuke knew that his teacher definitely meant it. He didn't even want to think about how it would feel.

"Alright, I'll go." Sakura squealed with joy. Kakashi stood up.

"Great, the bus will pick us up tomorrow. Gai and some other teams are coming as well. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari will be there as well." Naruto tried to think of Gaara in a swimsuit at a water park. He couldn't. Gaara always kept to himself and he had never seen Gaara even wear shorts, let alone a swim suit, "Better pack for a week or so." Naruto quickly began to run home and he was at his house in minutes. Sakura skipped home along the water to her house and Sasuke slowly began to walk home. Kakashi disappeared to wherever he lived.

Naruto packed a bunch of his orange suits and his favorite orange bathing suit. He packed all of the essentials and he put as much money as possible into his frog wallet. The sun was setting and he made himself some ramen. After dinner, he got into his PJ's and penguin cap and fell asleep.

(The next morning)

Naruto wakes up and is exhilarated. He puts on his clothes, throws his PJ's into the bag and runs out the door. He finds everyone waiting for him at the gate. There were a lot of people. After about 30 minutes of waiting, the buses arrived and everyone piled in. Naruto shoved Lee aside and sat his butt next to Sakura, who was hoping for Sasuke. Gaara sat in the back with his own seat. When everyone was in a seat, the buses were off.

(Sorry if it's short. I just need to get the story going. There will be much more to come.)


	2. The Two Meet

(This involves all of the teams in Konaha and a team from Suna. This takes place during the filler arch of Naruto, before he leaves with Jiraya. Enjoy)

The slowly drives up to the hotel and everyone piles out. Gaara is the last to get off. The moment he gets off of the bus, he feels someone grab his gourd and pulls it off with incredible speed. He looks over and sees the gourd in Kakashi's arms.

"Give it back." Gaara says quietly.

"Gaara, your not killing anyone and ruining this trip Gaara." Gaara just shakes his head and proceeds into the resort. Naruto is jumping everywhere looking at the shops and the giant diamond dolphin fountain that spurts water in many different ways. Kakashi, Iruka, and Gai try to calm the kids down and Kakashi walks over to the desk and gets the keys for the many reserved rooms. He walks over and gives each group of kids their key. They all go to their rooms and get ready for the water park.

Naruto is already in his bathing suit when his whole team first enters the room. Sasuke just walks over to the bed and lays down.

"What are you doing Sasuke? You're not going to the water park?" asks Sakura.

"No." Sasuke said simply.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like going, alright. I was forced to go on this stupid trip in the first place. Why should I suddenly enjoy a trip that I never wanted to go to in the first place?"

"Just come down. PLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE"

"ALRIGHT! I'll come down. Just please be quiet." Sakura gets into her swim suit bikini and proceeds down to the water park.

Gaara never really like the water. He was fine with showers and baths and he found watching the sea quite relaxing but he never really like to swim. At most he would go knee deep. He arrived in his blood red bathing. He sits down at the snack bar and orders a soda. He drains it and gets into a chair watching the water.

Sasuke arrives in his black bathing suit. He didn't wear a shirt since he didn't want it to get wet. He saw all of the girls' mouths gap but he just ignored them. He looked over and saw Kakashi with Sakura on one of the waterslides in a pair tube. Sasuke looks over and sees Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata at the snack bar getting ramen. He walks outside and sees only one person there. It was Gaara. He laying in the midday sun with his eyes closed. A strange feeling shudders through Sasuke's blood. He had never seen Gaara with his shirt off. Gaara was always covering himself with a lot of clothing. Gaara's body was definitely not what Sasuke thought it would be. He thought Gaara was just skinny with minimum muscle. He was actually pretty toned. His skin was tan all over from the sun in Suna. Sasuke found himself staring and didn't realize until he heard Gaara's voice.

"What are you dong, Uchiha?" Sasuke quickly came up with an excuse.

"I-I thought you were asleep." Gaara just looked at him.

"You know I barely sleep, Uchiha."

"Yeah." Sasuke lays down next to Gaara's chair and closes his eyes.

Gaara looks down at the Uchiha. He was impressed with the Uchiha's physical physic. He looked up and down the Uchiha's body but suddenly realized what he was doing. He quickly looks away, '_Did I really just think of Uchiha as beautiful?'_ Gaara shook his head, got out of the chair, and went inside, '_I think I need to cool off or something. The sun must be getting to my brain_.' Gaara walks into the cool water of the water house that was in the middle of the huge room that held four waterslides, two hot tubs, a kiddie pool, a full sized pool, a wave pool area, and water basketball (which Shikimaru and Kankuro were playing). Gaara slowly begins to walk towards the water basketball court. Kankuro looks over and sees his little brother had decided to come in.

"You wanna play, Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

"No, I just want to cool off." Gaara slowly eases himself in and holds onto the wall. Kankuro couldn't believe that Gaara still didn't truly know how to swim. He only let water touch his body for baths or to cool off. Kankuro shakes his head and he continues the game of basketball with Shikimaru.

Gaara kept his hand on the wall so as not to sink. He always hated the water. He had absolutely no control over it. Suddenly, he feels his hand get ripped from the side and he slowly floats out to the middle of the pool. He claws to get back to the side but he just keeps moving towards the middle. All of a sudden, he is under the water. He keeps thinking that he's gonna die but a strong arm grabs his waist and starts to pull him up. When he feels air on his face, he sees the wet raven hair of Sasuke. He blushes when he sees that he has buried his head into the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke brings Gaara to the steps of the pool and checks on him.

"You ok, Gaara?" asks Sasuke. Gaara looks into the Uchiha's eyes. His perfect eyes. Gaara gets a fuzzy feeling and still has his hands wrapped around the Uchiha's waist. Sasuke pats Gaara's wet red hair, "It's ok, Gaara. Your safe now." Gaara lets go and slowly gets out of the pool.

(Please review)


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

(This involves all of the teams in Konaha and a team from Suna. This takes place during the filler arch of Naruto, before he leaves with Jiraya. Enjoy)

Gaara quickly leaves the water park and walks towards his room. He enters his room and shuts the door. He still wasn't able to get rid of the hard on. He had to keep leaning over to make sure no one saw it. He closed the curtains and laid on the bed. He quickly pulls down his trunks and grabs his hard on in his hand. He strokes it fiercely until it sprays all over his stomach and chest. He couldn't believe what he had just done. But it was so refreshing and it felt SOOO good. He suddenly hears a knock on the door. Gaara practically fell off the bed trying to clean up. He pulls up his trunks and opens the door. It was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke still didn't have a shirt on and neither did Gaara. Gaara started to get excited once again when Sasuke rubbed against his chest to enter the room. Sasuke lays on the bed and puts his arms behind his head. Gaara stares at the Uchiha.

"What are you doing here?" asks Gaara.

"Kakashi has my room key. I decided to come here to wait." Gaara decided to push his luck and he sat on the bed next to Sasuke. Soon, he sees that the Uchiha had fallen asleep. Gaara slowly scoots over closer to Sasuke and suddenly the Uchiha rolls over and embraces Gaara. Gaara doesn't resist at all. He wraps his arms around the Uchiha and he closes his eyes, taking in the moment.

Sasuke rolls over and embraces Gaara. He was exhilarated when Gaara pulled him in tighter. He also felt something push against his thigh. He slowly made it seem as he was rubbing closer to Gaara so that he could look down. He saw a tent pushing into his leg. This made the man in his pants start to pitch a tent of his own. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and he shoved his lips into Gaara's.

Gaara was caught completely off guard as Sasuke's lips are shoved into his. He feels Sasuke's hands run through his red hair. He grabs Sasuke's rod and squeezes. He hears Sasuke hiss from the action. Gaara starts to plant kisses down Sasuke's chest. He rolls his tongue over the Uchiha's right nipple and his hand works on the left. When they are erect, he starts kissing down Sasuke's perfect chest and abs until his lips meet the evil black cloth that was Uchiha's bathing suit. He works the string loose and pulls down the trunks and Sasuke's dick flies out. Gaara quickly grabs it and places it into his mouth. He hears the Uchiha groan in pleasure as his tongue plays with the tip. He slowly takes in all of Sasuke and starts to bob up and down. He feels the Uchiha grab his head and pushes it up and down, setting a rhythm. Gaara sucks as hard as he can and suddenly he hears Sasuke let out a loud moan as his seed fires into Gaara's mouth. Gaara swallows everything that Sasuke had to give and he continues to suck on the softening penis.

Sasuke grabs Gaara's head and lifts him up to kiss him. He can taste himself on Gaara's mouth and he rubs his hands up and down Gaara's chest. His hands begin to go down Gaara's finely toned chest and abs to find what he was looking for. He grabs the string and loosens it. He pulls down the front of Gaara's trunks and grabs his once again hard dick. He begins to stroke it and begins to plant kisses down Gaara's chest. He plays with the tip of Gaara's dick and this causes Gaara to gasp. Sasuke slowly goes down Gaara's chest with his tongue and finds Gaara's dick. He looks up and sees the look of wanting on Gaara's face. He decides to give Gaara some mercy and takes him completely in his mouth. Gaara hisses and thrusts his hips forward essentially fucking Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke loved this action and sucked harder. He bobbed his head up and down with the rhythm of Gaara's hips and soon Gaara comes right into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke also swallows everything that Gaara could offer and they just lay next to each other. They pull up their trunks and just lay next to each other. Gaara didn't know that he'd learn so much about Sasuke and himself in just a few hours.

(Please review)


	4. Meeting Shizune Moji

(This involves all of the teams in Konaha and a team from Suna. This takes place during the filler arch of Naruto, before he leaves with Jiraya. Enjoy)

Kakashi got out of the wave pool and looked out to the giant lake that was behind the resort. He saw a couple men standing on the water of the lake. All of a sudden, he sees them forming seals and water formed into missiles and fired at the other person. Kakashi walks towards the lake and walked over to one of the people watching what was happening.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, it's the Moji brothers. They spar and practice on the lake constantly. They are masters of water jutsu. They also make wagers for who is the better that day. I have a bet that Shizune will win."

"Which one is that?"

"The elder. He knows many more techniques than his little brother. Oh, watch this." Kakashi looked on in amazement as Shizune formed seals and literally hundreds of clones formed from the water. They all charged the younger Moji with kunai. The younger forms seals and yells,

"SUITON: SUIJINHEKI!" A large wall of water forms from the lake and surrounds him. The clones smash into the wall and turn into water. The water wall slowly sinks back into the lake and the Moji brothers look at each other. The crowd cheers and whistles. The Moji brothers bow and step back onto the land. Kakashi walks over to Moji Shizune.

"I gotta say, Shizune that was quite impressive. May I have a try at beating you." Shizune bows.

"I would be honored to fight Kakashi the Copy Ninja." They walk out onto the lake and they bow. Shizune forms seals incredibly fast and water forms into missiles that fire at Kakashi. Kakashi jumps out of the way and forms seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Fire bursts out of Kakashi's mouth and it engulfs Shizune. When the smoke cleared he saw that there was no one there. Kakashi lands on the water but suddenly feels something grab his feet. He looks down and sees water had formed into hands and grabbed his feet. He feels himself pulled down into the lake. The water is crystal clear and he see Shizune standing on the water. He sees Shizune form seals and his hand slam into the water. He sees sharks form from the water and they start attacking him one by one. Kakashi kills them one by one but they keep reforming. Kakashi really didn't want to use his Sharingan since it was his vacation so he pushed forward and did his best to avoid the sharks. Kakashi forms seals and a fire hose like water stream fires from his mouth and collides into Shizune's stomach. Shizune is dazed from the impact, his hand comes out of the water and the sharks disappear from the taking away of the chakra source. Kakashi fires out of the water and forms more seals and grabs Shizune. Water comes out of the lake and forms a prison cell, trapping Shizune.

Everyone looked in awe as the water master was trapped in a cell of water. All of a sudden, he sees that it was a water clone in the cell. He turns around and sees maybe 100 water clones behind him, charging. Kakashi gets into a fighting stance and starts to counter every move the clones make. He sees the real Shizune form seals and the water of the lake forms into a giant wave that destroys clones as it reaches him. Kakashi goes underwater to dodge it but suddenly sees Shizune is right in front of him, underwater. He sees a sphere of water circling in Shizune's hand and he feels it collide into his stomach. Kakashi flies out of the water and lands hard on the beach. He looks up to see Shizune form on the lake from water with his arms crossed. A small wave brings Shizune to the shore and he walks off. He helps Kakashi up to his feet.

"I must say, Kakashi, you are one to be respected. You are one of the best challenges so far."

"I must say that your strategy making is incredibly fast, Shizune."

"Thank you." Kakashi went to his room to put on some bandages. Although he had taken the brunt force of the water sphere, he could tell that Shizune made little to no effort to make it effective enough to kill. The move's effect was very dispersed against his body. He would have a small bruise but that would be it. As he walks towards his room he hears something. He hears moans from the room to his left. It sounded like two boys. Kakashi looks in the peep hole in the door and sees something that he thought he would never see. Gaara and Sasuke doing something he never thought he'd see them do. Let alone together. Kakashi just continued to his room. He found that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Gaara and Sasuke loving each other. He enters his room and applies some bandages to his bruise and he heads back to the water park. He passes the room where Gaara and Sasuke were; he looked in and saw Sasuke sleeping in Gaara's arms. Kakashi smiled from beneath his mask and continued to the water park.

(In the room)

Gaara kisses Sasuke on the lips and leaves the room since he sensed someone at the door. He opens the door and looks around and sees someone had just turned the corner. He runs after the person but when he turns the corner, no one was in sight. He looks out of the window and sees ninja sparring on the lake. He ignores it and enters the enormous water park room. He looks around and decides he'll try the waterslide when Sasuke wakes up. All of a sudden, he senses danger behind him and he sees a person talking with Kakashi. The man talking to Kakashi laughs and he sees Gaara. For some reason, he felt as if he knew who that person was. He knew that he had never met that man but he just had a feeling that he did. A past life, perhaps. He saw the man stop laughing and give him a deep stare as Kakashi walked away. The man walked up to him till they were inches away from each other.

"Gaara, I heard of you. The master of sand techniques. The holder of Shukaku the single-tailed beast. Well, I think I might want to add him to my collection."

"What makes you think that you can beat a Jinchuuriki?"

"The fact that I'm a Jinchuuriki as well. I hold the three-tailed beast."

(Please review)


	5. Secret Revealed

(This involves all of the teams in Konaha and a team from Suna. This takes place during the filler arch of Naruto, before he leaves with Jiraya. Enjoy)

Gaara looks at the man with a stare that could kill, but the man didn't even flinch or show fright at all. Gaara sees that there was no one in the water park. While looking around, he feels someone push him from behind and he falls into the 9 feet deep pool. Gaara flails around to try and keep a float but he gets tired quickly. He sees the man walk onto the water and he starts kicking Gaara down into the water. Gaara grabs the man's leg and uses it to keep himself above the wave. With one swift motion, the man kicks the leg with Gaara on it and Gaara flies out of the pool and lands hard on the cold cement. Gaara sees the man form seals and the water forms into a dragon and it smashes into him. Gaara crashes through the large glass window that let sunlight into the entire water park room and he lands on the large wooden porch that expanded for about a quarter of a mile in both directions. He looks up and water rises out and forms into a shark. He sees the jaws open to engulf him and it explodes on impact with his body. Gaara sails through the air and smashes to the ground. He sees the man walk out and the man forms more seals. Gaara notices that he's on a beach. With sand. He quickly forms seals and some sand forms sand armor. Another shark missile fires at Gaara. The sand shoots up and blocks the missile. Gaara sends the sand at the man. The sand smashes into the man's stomach and he is sent flying back into the resort. Gaara raises his hands and the sand rises like a river he sends the sand forward and it crashes into the resort. He drops his hands and looks at the ruined resort. However, before his very eyes, he saw something ooze out of the resort. Blood flowed out like a stream and it washed into him. He is dragged under the waves and brought out to sea. He is losing his breathe and his chest like it's about to explode when…

Gaara's eyes open and he sees Sasuke staring at him. Gaara looked around and saw that he was still in the hotel room with Sasuke. Sasuke patted Gaara's hair and embraced him.

"It was just a bad dream. Gaara felt cold sweat covering his entire body and he was shaking. He just held Sasuke, loving to be awake again. They embrace but at that exact moment, they see the door to the room open and in walks Kankuro. Gaara and Sasuke are frozen in place as they look at the other sand ninja. He looks at the two teens cuddled on the bed in nothing but their swimsuits. They saw that Kankuro wasn't wearing any face paint. Gaara would have liked that if he wasn't scared out of his mind. What Gaara saw was a miracle. Kankuro smiled and slowly left the room. Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other. At least they knew that someone accepted their new love. The two kissed and decided that they wanted to go on the waterslide. They leave the room and proceed to the water park. Gaara looks every which way looking for the man in his dream but sees no one who looks like him. That is until they enter the water park. He looks over and sees the man sitting in a chair taking a swig from something in a flask. Gaara tells Sasuke to get a tube and that he would be right with him. He walks over to the man and he just stands there. However, before he can speak, the man talks.

"Gaara of the Desert. It's an honor to speak to you." Gaara sees the man turn his head and he looks into Gaara's eyes. He smiles at Gaara and brings his hand out to shake it. Gaara slaps it away.

"You're going to try and kill me, huh?" The man looks at Gaara with a frown.

"I know you for not even a minute and you say I'm gonna kill you."

"I had a dream that you attacked me and tried to kill me." The man chukles.

"I guess I'm caught. Yes, Gaara. I was sent here to kill you, by the council of the Hidden Village in the Mist. My brother and I had agreed to kill you in your one weak spot. A place with little of what you need and lots of what we need. Why do you think they accepted the Hokage's asking for a resort of some sorts so quickly? I could kill you right now. But I was told that you're a monster and a merciless killing machine. Am I right?"

"I was once. Then I found love in my friends, siblings, and now Sasuke." The man looks over to the raven haired boy.

"The Uchiha?" The man lets out a big exhale, "you sure know how to make a guilt trip. I can't kill a young teenager. How old are you?"

"14" The man shakes his head.

"I can't kill a child. I thought that you were a giant merciless women and children killer. I can't and won't do it." He smiles and pats Gaara on the head, "I'll see you a later, kid."

"Wait, what's your name."

"Moji Shizune," says the man and he turns into water and falls to the ground and slides into water from the water house. Gaara quickly rushes over to Sasuke and they have fun at the water park.

(Please review)


	6. Assassination attempts

(This involves all of the teams in Konaha and a team from Suna. This takes place during the filler arch of Naruto, before he leaves with Jiraya. Enjoy)

That night, the group of shinobi on vacation went to the large ballroom like room for dinner. It was a free buffet for staying guests. Gaara went over to Kankuro.

"Kankuro, how do you feel about me and Sasuke?" asks Gaara in a quiet tone. Kankuro grabbed a plate and headed to the buffet table.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. It's not taboo or illegal. It's love. There's nothing wrong with love," he pats Gaara on the head, "I just want you to be happy. God knows you've gone long enough without it." Kankuro just starts throwing things onto his plate. Gaara noticed that Kankuro wasn't wearing his face paint or hat. Kankuro saw that Gaara noticed.

"I know, I'm ugly."

"No you're not. You are quite handsome. You look uglier with the paint on. Just keep it off, it must be annoying."

"Yeah, it kinda is." Kankuro rubs Gaara's hair once more before he goes back to his food. Gaara grabs a plate and is starting to put food on his plate as well when he sees Shizune standing in a corner with cookies in his hand. Gaara walks over and greets him. Shizune gives him a cookie and Gaara shoves it into his mouth, part of it sticking out. Gaara was starving. Shizune laughs and pats Gaara on the head.

"You're alright, kid." Gaara could here the song "Holding out for a Hero" in the background. Gaara never admitted it but he liked that song. He grew up hearing it and he would pretend that he was just like his dad, the Kazekage, protecting the village from all evil, just like every other kid. But things turned out much differently. He sees Shizune pull out a flask and take a swig from whatever was in it and puts it back in one of the pockets of his shinobi vest. At that moment, Sasuke walked over and saw Shizune once again.

"Who's this, Gaara?" Shizune introduce himself.

"I'm Moji Shizune. Water master. You look like an Uchiha. What's your name?"

"Sasuke." Shizune nods bows his head. Suddenly, Shizune falls to the ground as water. The water evaporates immediately and the two ninja look as the man vanishes instantly. Sasuke looks at Gaara. Gaara shrugs his shoulders and they head to a table to eat…

Shikamaru walks out towards the lake. Although it was night, Shikamaru decided to take a walk along the shores. He was walking along the water's edge when he sensed danger. He ducked and suddenly he felt a kunai nick his hair where his head had been. He sees someone dressed in full shinobi garb jump at him with a katana in his hand. Shikimaru jumps out of the way. Since it was night, he was unable to use the Shadow Technique. The man swings at him and Shikamaru dodges every strike. The assassin forms seals with one hand, sand forms into a hand and tries to grab Shikamaru's foot so he is unable to move. Shikamaru sees this and jumps away. Shikimaru forms seals and yells,

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" Multiple fireballs fire out of Shikamaru's mouth and collide into the assassin's stomach. The assassin explodes in a burst of water, revealing it was a water clone. Shikamaru looks around and notices mist start to surround him. He sees the sand start to form into sand clones of the masked assassin. They all charge and Shikamaru dodges and counters with punches and kicks, which destroy them one by one. He sees the real assassin form seals and a powerful jet of water fires out of the man's mouth and collides into Shikamaru's stomach. This sends him out onto the water of the lake. Shikamaru stands up and sees the man walk out onto the lake. The man forms seals with one hand and water fires at Shikamaru he sees them turn into shuriken. He manages to dodge them but is nicked by one on his shoulder. Shikamaru grunts and runs to get off of the water. The assassin forms more seals and the two of them are engulfed by a large cell made of water. Shikamaru sees that he cannot escape. The assassin drops his sword and it falls into the water. Both Shikamaru and the assassin form seals and water controlled by both men collide into each other causing the outer shield to come under pressure. Shikamaru notices this and forms more seals. He uses the same technique and sends it at the assassin. The assassin turns into water and falls into the lake. The wave made by Shikamaru collides into water barrier and it makes the smallest hole for Shikamaru to escape from. He runs toward the beach but he sees the water in front of him form into a shark and it collides into him. He looks up and sees the moon create much light. He sees his shadow on the water. The assassin forms from water in front of him. Shikamaru quickly forms the seals and his shadow traps the assassin. Shikamaru walks onto the beach with the assassin. He forms another seal and yells, 

"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu." The shadow goes to the assassins neck and it begins to strangle him. He sees the assassin burst into water and is absorbed into the sand. A water clone. Shikamaru didn't want to wait for more and he runs (yes he can find the effort to run) all the way back to the resort. He enters the resort and immediately looks for Asuma. He finds Asuma in the buffet. He rushes over.

"Asuma-sensei, we have a problem."

"What could be the problem on a vacation?" laughs Asuma as he takes a deep inhale from his cigarette. Shikamaru grunts.

"Maybe someone trying to kill me would be a problem."

"Don't tell me you pissed off Ino again, please?"

"No. someone really tried to kill me. See." He shows the cut on his shoulder. Asuma looks at it and his face becomes serious. He excuses himself from the table and takes Shikamaru to get the wound cleaned. He tells Shikamaru to tell him everything.

Gaara gets up to go to the bathroom and leaves the ballroom. He finds the restrooms in the darkest possible hallway in the resort. When he finishes he turns around and he sees a masked man with a katana. The man swings at him but Gaara catches the sword and he kicks the man off his feet and into a wall. The man explodes into sand. Gaara has the sand become his sand armor and he looks around for the real man. He looks around and all of the sinks turn on and the water is overflowing within seconds. He sees more clones form from the water and they lash at him. Gaara grabs one of the swords and cuts the assassin right in half. Both the man and the sword Gaara was carrying explode into water. He sees another water clone lash out at Gaara but the sand stops it from hitting him. The sand comes off of Gaara and it encases the water clone. Gaara extends an open fist and says,

"Sabaku Sōsō" and the sands implode on the water clone. Water sprays everywhere with what should have been blood. Gaara has the sand cover his body again as invisible armor and he leaves the bathroom. He sees the assassin again outside of the bathroom but the man makes no attempt to attack.

"Well, well, well. Gaara of the Desert. It seems that you can do pretty well even without sand." Gaara has the sand come off of his body and it encases the assassin. The assassin has no emotion on his face as the sand strangles him to death. The body crumples to the floor and Gaara picks it up. He finds Asuma and shows him the body. Asuma looks at Shikamaru.

"Is that the man, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah. He had on that exact outfit." They rip off the mask and it is no one they know. Asuma thanks Gaara for helping them with this little debacle and tells him to go get something to eat. He accepts Asuma's thanks and he walks back to the dining room. Asuma said it should be kept secret since it was no longer a danger. Gaara agreed and he went back to the dining room. He bumped into Kankuro.

"Hey, bro," says Kankuro, "Your sister and I are gonna be sleeping over with the kids form Konoha. You can come if you want." Gaara agreed.

"Sure…Nii-san." Kankuro looked at Gaara with a strange look but it quickly vanished.

Kankuro tried to take in the fact that Gaara had just referred to them as siblings. That hardly ever happened. If ever. He tells Gaara that it will be in Kiba, Hinata, and Shino's room. Gaara thanks him and they head over to the room.

(Please review)


	7. Ready to Play

(This involves all of the teams in Konaha and a team from Suna. This takes place during the filler arch of Naruto, before he leaves with Jiraya. Enjoy)

Gaara and Kankuro enter room 232 and they see a small group of people in a large suite. It consisted of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Ten-Ten, Shino, Neiji, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, Temari, and later Shikamaru. Gaara sits down on one of the large beds big enough to have 3 people sleep in. Kankuro puts his bag in the closet along with all of the other bags. After about 20 minutes of fully catching up, everyone sees Naruto reenter the room with something in his hand.

"Naruto, what's that?" asks Kankuro.

"It's some old guy's flask. All night, I saw him drinking out of it. I'm sure it isn't water." Naruto unscrews the cap and takes a swig. His face gets all contorted and he coughs, a bit of the auburn liquid spraying out. Everyone jumps out of the way.

"Watch it, dobe." Says Sasuke. Naruto managed to swallow the rest but he was coughing heavily.

"How was it?" asked Kiba.

"That shit is strong, man. Gotta be hard liquor of some sorts." Naruto is about to put the cap back on when suddenly the liquid flies out of the flask and forms into a person. It was Shizune. Naruto looks in shock.

"I gotta learn how to do that." Naruto says to himself.

"Give me that, thief." He snatches the flask out of Naruto's hands and puts it into his pocket.

"How did you do that, Shizune?" asks Gaara. Shizune opens the door to leave the room.

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" They suddenly see another Shizune appear from behind the open door. The alcohol clone flies back into the flask and the real Shizune catches it before it hits the ground. All of the kids looked on in awe. Naruto jumped up.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You need the Kekkei Genkai of my village." Sasuke looks at the man with interest.

"What is your Kekkei Genkai?"

"The ability to make clones out of any amount of any substance." He forms a few seals and points it at a potted plant. Both the plant and the water form into 2 separate clones, "Making clones are my specialty."

"How come I have never heard of a clan that had that ability?" asks Sasuke.

"Since I am the last one alive. My village was wiped out by someone over 40 years ago." Shizune looks at Naruto, "I'll leave you alone now that I have my flask back." He leaves the room and closes the door. Naruto was still coughing a bit from the alcohol. They hear Shizune's voice from the hallway.

"IT HURTS THE FIRST TIME YOU DRINK IT!" Naruto gave one final cough and he finally could stop. They watched TV and played games for a few hours but then Naruto suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Everyone agreed and they eventually persuaded Gaara to join them. Naruto started them off.

"Gaara…Truth or Dare?"

(Please review)


	8. Truth or Dare

(Some characters will be a little OOC. Just go with it. Enjoy)

Gaara knew that neither choice was good but he was put on the spot. Gaara decided to take it slowly at first.

"Truth." He saw Naruto thinking of something creative.

"How many times have you jerked off in the last week?" Gaara say Kankuro was looking at Gaara with a deep look. He knew that Kankuro was watching for signs of lying. Kankuro was a walking polygraph machine. Gaara had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Forty-two." Gaara said quietly. Everyone went 'whoa!'. Naruto and Kiba began laughing their asses off.

"Damn, man, you're a machine." Gaara feels Kiba slap him on the back. Gaara lets off a small smile. He soon realizes that it's his turn. He turns his attentions to Shikamaru, the laid back loser.

"Shikamaru…truth or dare?" Shikamaru sighs.

"Dare," Gaara sneers.

"I dare you to kiss Kiba." Everyone started to laugh when Shikamaru and Kiba began to blush. The two look at each other and quickly kiss. Gaara wouldn't accept that, "Not long enough. Need to be a minimum of seven seconds." Both boys groan in protest but Gaara just stares at them. Shikamaru refused. He suddenly feels someone grabs his head and ram his lips into Kiba's. It was Sasuke. Shikamaru tried to power out but Sasuke kept his grip tight and he held them there for almost twelve seconds. He eventually released and both boys collapsed gasping and wiping their mouths. Shikamaru starts to swear at Sasuke. Gaara interjects.

"It's truth or dare and you chose dare. You have nothing to be mad about. This is the whole point of truth or dare." Shikamaru looked at them with an evil look.

"Alright. Sasuke…truth or dare?"

"Dare." Shikamaru smiled.

"Kiss Gaara for a minimum of 20 seconds." Everyone looks at Gaara and Sasuke. They see a slight blush start to spread across their faces. Everyone looks on in shock as the two boys out their lips together and start to kiss. The seconds go one like eons. Gaara almost lost himself in Sasuke's mouth and his tongue wanted in but Gaara managed to repress. He could feel Sasuke's warm moist breathe on his face. After what felt like an eternity, he heard Sakura go "TIME!" Both boys pull apart, slowly, and they look at each other.

Kankuro and Temari could see a connection between the two boys. Temari looks at Kankuro with an IS-HE-GAY look. Kankuro nods and Temari blushes and turns back to the game. The alcohol seemed to be effecting Naruto a little too much for him to notice. Although he had only one swig, it was enough to make him tipsy. Naruto was laughing his ass off at what he thought was one of the grossest and weirdest moments he ever saw. Sasuke saw this and went,

"Naruto…truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sasuke looked at Gaara for a brief moment and said,

"Hope this doesn't affect our relationship, Gaara." Everyone laughed but the laughing stopped when they heard what Sasuke said, "I dare you to kiss me, Naruto, and say I am the best." Naruto's laugh was gone and it was replaced with nervousness. He started to mumble something that no one else could hear. Sasuke sneered when Naruto said 'no'.

"Alright, you don't have to kiss me. You need to kiss Kankuro." This made Gaara smile. The look on his brother's face when all of the color left it he found hilarious. Everyone saw Gaara smile. Sakura saw it first.

"Gaara, you look nice when you laugh. You should do it more often." Gaara thanks Sakura for her kindness and he turns to his brother.

"Well, nii-san. Time for your dare." Kankuro's now paint less face went red but he quickly grabbed a hold of the blond Jinchuuriki and rammed their lips together. He held it for five seconds and quickly released his mouth from the drunk's. He coughs.

"Man, what IS that stuff from the flask. I can still taste it from that kiss. Holy shit." Naruto slowly gains his composure and says,

"Sakura…truth or (hiccup) dare." Sakura immediately knew the answer to that.

"Truth." She didn't want to meet a drunken side of Naruto in a dare.

"Would you fuck Kankuro right now?" asked Naruto in a slurred voice. Sakura looked over and finally noticed that Kankuro wasn't wearing any face paint. He looked quite attractive.

"Yes." This sends a huge blush across Kankuro's face. What makes it even redder is when she pushed Kankuro to the floor and climbs on top of him and when she rams her lips into his makes it even redder. Everyone cheers and whistles for the action.

The game proceeds with many different sexual and embarrassing dares and truths. Soon, one by one, the kids fall asleep. Gaara and Sasuke are soon the only ones awake. They look at each other and they scoot close together. Gaara feels Sasuke's arm go around his shoulders and Sasuke's lips on his. While they did this, they didn't know that Shikamaru was still awake, peeking through the slits of his eyelids.

(Please review)


	9. Meeting the Killer

(Some characters will be a little OOC. Just go with it. Enjoy)

Shikamaru watched the two boys making out right in front of him. He knew that the kiss they had done in truth or dare seemed a little too relaxing. Although he was a little grossed out, he never had anything against gay people. One of his relatives was gay and he was a very masculine person. Shikamaru just ignored it and eventually fell asleep.

Sasuke and Gaara get up and decide to get some late time snacks from the buffet. They enter the buffet and they grab plates and start to pick around the remains on the buffet table. Sasuke grabs a chicken leg, some mashed potatoes, and a soda. Gaara snatches himself a turkey breast sandwich. They sit down next to each other on the long table in the middle of the room. They were so ravished since they never really had that much dinner that they didn't see the man in the corner. Gaara eventually feels that someone else is in the room and he sees Shizune sitting in a corner, drinking from his flask.

"You need to stop appearing out of nowhere, Shizune." Shizune smiles.

"Old habit." This reminded Gaara that Shizune was sent here to kill him and he must be an expert with keeping to the shadows. Gaara invites Shizune over and he accepts the invitation. He sits opposite of the two teenage boys. He looks at them, "How old are you two again?"

"14" says Sasuke. Shizune nods.

"It's good that you two found love at such a young age. I didn't meet mine until it was too late." At first Sasuke was shocked that Shizune knew of their love but Gaara calmed him down and Sasuke went back to his food. Shizune smiles. Sasuke looks at Shizune.

"What are you here for? You don't seem like you really enjoy the festivities here." Shizune hangs his head down and exhales deeply.

"I was sent to kill Gaara." Sasuke, upon hearing this, jumped up and held a knife to Shizune's throat. Shizune stares at the Uchiha with a look that showed no fright or concern.

"You won't kill my Gaara. I love him and I'll do what ever it takes to protect him." Shizune raises his hand as a sign to calm down.

"Trust me Sasuke. I am not going to kill Gaara. When I saw you two in love, I knew I would never find it in me to stop it. My brother on the other hand. He has already tried." Sasuke looks around but can't find anything. Gaara speaks.

"A man attacked me but I easily killed him. Was that your brother?"

"No. That was one of his men. Shikamaru fought my brother. He thought Shikamaru was you but when he found out, he had no choice but to try and kill him to hide his identity. When that failed, he sent one of his little buddies to sacrifice himself to make it seem that the assassin was killed and then everyone would calm down and it would be easy to kill Gaara when he doesn't expect it. That's why I have come to see you tonight. I came to warn you. You two must stay together all the time. My brother is incredibly powerful but doesn't do good when out of water and outnumbered. Try to keep those odds in your favor. Whatever happens, do NOT go near or into the lake. Too much water." They two boys see him take a swig from his flask and he puts it back into his pocket, "The more people that are with you, the better." Sasuke looks at Shizune with a cold look.

"I want to believe you, Shizune, but how do I know that you aren't lying and you plan on killing Gaara yourself." Shizune stared at Sasuke with a look just as cold as Sasuke's.

"You'll just need to trust me. I can't make you trust anyone, only hope that you will make a good decision and accept what I'll tell you." With this, Shizune gets up and begins to walk to the door. Gaara says to him,

"How much do you want us to survive?" Shizune slowly turns towards them and gives them a blank look.

"I would kill my brother and betray my superiors in order for you to survive and be happy. Just because my love was killed doesn't give me the right to kill someone else's love just to make myself feel better." With this, Shizune dissolves into sand and flies out of the window. Gaara looks at Sasuke and Sasuke embraces him. They suddenly hear something behind one of the doors. They see red eyes from the shadows.

"Come out, assassin." The man emerges from the shadows and is wearing full shinobi garb. Mask, vest, and all. Sasuke secretly grabs his dinner knife and puts it into his pocket. The shinobi walks up to them so that they were only feet apart.

"I wasn't going to kill you yet, Gaara. I just wanted to see how good your boyfriend is at Taijutsu." With that, his delivers a kick that sends Sasuke across the dinner table and fall on the other side, "Gaara, if you tell anyone about me, I will kill off your friends one by one. If you keep it a secret, I'll fight you one on one and you have a chance to save yourself and your friends." With that, Gaara grabs a knife and impales the man's throat with it. Instead of blood coming out, a black slime-like substance spurted out of the throat and soon the entire body turns into that substance and it falls to the floor. Gaara could taste it. It was chocolate mousse. He hears the assassin's voice in his head.

"I'll give you your vacation, but on the last day, get ready for a fight."

(Please review)


	10. The Club

(Some characters will be a little OOC. Just go with it. Enjoy)

Sasuke and Gaara leave the ballroom and they go to their room. They fall asleep and wake up the next day. Not much really happens except for the water park and the food in the evening. Kakashi decides to mix things up and he rents out a large van. He enters the water park and he has all of the kids' attention.

"Now, I think that we do something a little out of the ordinary. I decided that I will bring all of you to the famous dance club that is only a few miles from here. You won't be able to have any alcohol but you can dance your asses off for all I care. I also have someone who will what I call 'chaperone' you kids tonight and he shall help me make sure that you don't party too hard." Gaara and Sasuke look in shock as they see that it was Shizune who walked off of the bus and told everyone to get onto the bus.

When everyone arrives at the dance club, they find a large line. However, when Kakashi and Shizune speak to the bouncer, all of the kids get in right away. Gaara can feel the bass vibrate his insides and he sees everyone dancing at the dance floor with a small crowd at tables observing the dance floor. Gaara's had never been to place like this and so did all of the other kids. Kakashi seemed to find his way around the club quite easily. Gaara sees Shizune take a swig from his flask and started grinding with a woman on the dance floor. Gaara suddenly feels some hands grab his shoulders and he sees that it was a girl of about 16. She kisses him and starts dancing with him. Gaara didn't have any idea what to do and told her he had no idea how to dance.

"It's alright. Just let the music take you over." Gaara loosens up and soon he is starting to just move with a rhythm with the girl. Although he wasn't being turned on by the girl, he was having fun. Sasuke walks over and dances with a girl next to Gaara. They look at each other and the give each other a look that says I'd-rather-do-this-with-you. Gaara heard a song where the singers just said, "party like a rock star" over and over. Although it was simple, he thought it was an addicting song and he let loose. Naruto and Hinata were having the time of their lives as they danced to the beat and the same with everyone else. Even Kakashi was dancing with a few young girls. Gaara had never seen any adult act like the way Kakashi and Shizune were acting but he also realized that they seemed to be pretty laid back people and he wasn't surprised that they would break the normal ninja etiquette. He sees Shizune taking a swig from his metal flask while dancing with a girl. Gaara dances for about 20 to 30 minutes and then he decided to take a break and he sits down at a nearby table. Gaara looks around and takes in the surroundings. Many guys and women dancing sexually with each other and he sees a few jounin ninja partying their asses off. Gaara sees Sasuke walk over and take a seat next to him. Gaara orders a soda and so does Sasuke. They chug it and decide to go back onto the dance floor in a few minutes. All of a sudden, Gaara thinks that he saw someone dressed as a ninja in the middle of the dance floor. He stands up but the man is gone. Sasuke sees this and stands up as well.

"What is it Gaara?" Gaara shakes his head.

"I think I just saw Shizune's brother." Gaara looks over and sees that Shizune must have seen it as well, since he had stopped dancing and had a serious look on his face. Gaara walks over to Shizune and asks him if he saw his brother. Shizune nods and looks around. Shizune tells Gaara to act as if nothing had happened, and he would watch over him. The woman tries to convince Shizune to go to her place and they could play 'bump-bump'. Shizune declines.

"I can't. But I think that man will." He points to Kakashi. The girl licks her lips and walks over to Kakashi and starts a conversation that Gaara could hear started with, 'Do you wanna fuck me?" Gaara never heard the answer but he didn't see Kakashi at all after that moment for the rest of the night. Shizune takes a swig from his flask and he gets off of the dance floor. He sits down and looks around for his brother. After an hour of searching, Shizune decides to go to the bathroom. He enters the restroom and he sees a drunken man lying in the corner. He goes over to a urinal and relieves himself. He hears someone move behind him a he feels the cold metal of a kunai against his skin.

"So, Shizune. It seems that you have had plenty of opportunities to kill Gaara, but you haven't. Why not?"

"Look, I'm out. I'm not gonna kill anymore."

"What do you mean you aren't going to kill anymore? You're the best we ever had. You can't just retire like that?"

"Yes I can. And I will. Now, get that kunai away from my throat or you'll find it in yours." The kunai is removed from the front of his throat and he zips his pants up. He turns around and stares at his brother. He sees his brother strike at him with the kunai but Shizune blocks it and delivers a fierce palm strike to his brother's chest. This sends his brother off of his feet and crash into the mirror and become implanted in the wall. Shizune stares at his brother and it is revealed that it had been a water clone. The water splashes all over the floor and Shizune sees the water fire at him like a missile and he manages to dodge it. He sees his brother burst out of a stall with a kunai in hand and he starts swinging. He jumps out of the way and forms seals. The water on the floor forms into a sphere in his hand, just like a Rasengan made out of water, and he slams it into his brother's chest. The impact sends Shizune's brother crashing through the wall and out into the alley on the other side. Shizune watches as his brother slowly starts to get up. Shizune forms more seals and the water from the previous technique forms into a missile of his own and it smashes into the assassin's stomach. This sends his brother into a brick wall and he is knocked unconscious. Although his brother had more chakra, he had the better precision and better knowledge of techniques other than water. He sees that the man in the wall was indeed his brother. He knew that he should kill him but he couldn't kill someone who he could easily defend himself and others from. He enters the club and joins Gaara and Sasuke on the dance floor.

(Please review)


	11. Love and Blood

(Just to put this out, I am not gay but I don't find anything wrong with it. I don't think it should be illegal or taboo. Enjoy)

Shizune joins them and he tells them that the threat is over for now. They dance for a little while longer and Shizune knew that some of the kids were going a little wild, but it was a vacation, this is where you see sides of people that aren't the normal. He sees Kiba practically shoving his tongue down Ten-Ten's throat. He sees Naruto flirting with Hinata, Temari trying to have Shikamaru kiss her, and Neiji kissing Ino. Shizune looked over at Sasuke and Gaara and sees them dancing with girls on the dance floor. He takes a drink from his flask and wipes his mouth. He falls into a chair. They had been there for a few hours and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

(3 hours later)

Shizune grabs everyone's attention and he tells them to drag there partying asses back onto the bus. Eventually, he manages to get everyone onto the bus. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen so they decided to just go on without him. He was strong enough to get himself out of any situation. They drive back to the hotel. It was about 2 in the morning and none of the kids felt like sleeping. They all went to the water park so they could use the hot tub. They all get into their bathing suits and they manage to convince the manager to leave the doors open so that they could leave at any point in time. Soon, Gaara saw many of the kids making out in the hot tub. A dance club could really show a side of a person that you wouldn't usually see. He and Sasuke decide to go to Gaara's room and 'talk'. As they are in the hallway they catch a sight of a returning Kakashi. His hair was much more messy than normal, his clothes were wrinkled and he smelled of alcohol. He was singing to himself some song that neither of the boys could tell it was. Kakashi stumbled to his room and forgot that the key was in his back pocket so they watched for a few minutes as a drunk Kakashi fumbled through all of the pockets in his shinobi vest until he finally found it in the back pocket. Gaara and Sasuke just shake their heads and they proceed to their room.

Gaara had practically just opened the door when Sasuke was on top of him and kissing him hard on the lips. Gaara slams the door shut and he falls onto the king size bed. Next thing he feels is Sasuke's hands running under his shirt. He turns the table so that he was in control and on top. He kisses Sasuke roughly on the lips and then works his kisses on Sasuke's collarbone and down his chest. Sasuke yanks off his Konoha headband and it lands on the floor with a loud CLANG. Gaara grabs Sasuke's oversized black shirt and he easily pulls it off of the Uchiha. He plants kisses down Sasuke's bare chest and he starts to work on the nipples. When he feels that they had enough attention, he works down Sasuke's toned abs and down to his shorts. He fumbles with the belt buckle and he soon yanks off the shorts so that all Sasuke was wearing was his black boxers. Gaara loved how Sasuke looked in those boxers or his black swimsuit without a shirt on. It turned him on so badly. He sees Sasuke's extension and he grasps it firmly in his hands. Sasuke moans and his hips thrust forward. Gaara slowly starts to rub, ever so slowly.

Sasuke hates the teasing, pulls the front of his boxers down and that was all it took. He knew that at the sight of his dick, Gaara wouldn't be able to resist any further. He felt Gaara take him in entirely and he moans from the action that Gaara's tongue was making against the tip. He begins to thrust forward and he exploded right in Gaara's mouth. Gaara finished up and he suddenly felt Sasuke get on top with one swift motion. Gaara lifted his shirt off and he flung it to the floor. Although Sasuke did plant kisses down his chest and abs, he was focusing more on the pants. He grabs Gaara's dick from the clothing and squeezes. He hears Gaara hiss at this.

"Now you know how it feels, asshole." Gaara sneers and he rips his own pants and boxers down. Sasuke looks and then starts to massage Gaara's dick with his hand. He sees a clear ball form at the hole and he can't take it anymore. He takes Gaara in entirely and begins to suck. He hears the sand nin moan in pleasure and then lets out a loud groan as he comes in Sasuke's mouth. Gaara pulls his boxers back up and they two fall asleep on the bed. They were exhausted from the dancing and other things.

Sasuke wakes up with Gaara in his arms and Kankuro and Temari were in the other bed, dead asleep. He felt so comfortable around these sand ninja. They understood things so well. Especially Kankuro, who he noticed wasn't wearing his face paint anymore. He pulls the smaller ninja closer to him and he sticks his face into Gaara's red hair. He was amazed at how silk like it was. Whatever he used to wash his hair, it destroyed all of the other shampoos by a long shot. He runs his fingers through Gaara's hair and he hears a small moan from the smaller ninja. Sasuke massages Gaara's scalp and this rises a few more moans. Sasuke's perfect moment was ruined by the sudden need to piss like a Russian race horse. He slowly gets up so not to wake his little redheaded angel and he goes to the bathroom. He must really have needed to go since after 40 seconds he was still pissing hard. Eventually it stops and Sasuke pulls his boxers back over his dick and he flushes the toilet and turns around but sees someone was hiding in the shower. At that exact moment, the man jumps from behind the shower curtain and tries to slice him with a kunai. Sasuke had absolutely no protection or weapons. He was in nothing but his boxers. He dodges and jumps out of the bathroom. He starts to form seals but realizes that he can't. Not only would the situation be blown wide open and his friends would start being killed one by one, but he would need to pay for the damages. He didn't have the money for that. He stops another attack and forces the kunai out of the assassin's hands. It drops to the floor and Sasuke kicks the assassin into a wall. The assassin opens the door and runs out of the room. Sasuke follows after putting his shorts on and soon catches up. There was much more room and he kicks the man in the back. The man falls to the ground.

Sakura hears a loud THUD from the outside of her room and she investigates. What she sees makes her heart flutter. She sees a shirtless Sasuke in nothing but his loose shorts and black boxers. Then she sees the man on the floor. The man gets up and starts to form seals Sasuke kicks the man's hands and breaks the seals he follows up with swift kicks to the chest and stomach. Sakura focuses all of her chakra into her hand and punches the man in the chest. This sends the man over the wooden railing and crash through a table below that held some vases. Sasuke looks at her and thanks her. Sasuke jumps down and finds the man unconscious. He picks up the man, drags him to the lake, and tosses him in. He knew it was only a subordinate but it was one less assassin. He rushes inside from the cold, goes back to his room, and cuddles next to his source of heat. Gaara. He soon falls asleep once more and wakes up to a very pleasuring feeling. He opens his eyes and realized that he had just come into Gaara's mouth.

"That's quite an alarm clock. Maybe I should get you one, Gaara." Gaara smiles as he finishes.

(Please review)


	12. The Battle Begins

(Just to put this out, I am not gay but I don't find anything wrong with it. I don't think it should be illegal or taboo. Enjoy)

Kakashi emerges from his bed with a horrible headache. He slowly makes his way over to the bathroom and relieves himself into the toilet for almost a complete minute. He pisses for so long that he almost feels like the hangover is partly gone now. He flushes the toilet, throws on some clothes and walks out the door. He slowly enters the dining room to see all of the students already finishing their breakfast. He looks over to a clock and saw that it was 11 AM. He grabs a muffin and walks outside. The kids decide to walk along the water for a late morning to mid afternoon walk. They walk along the long stretch of beach and talk and laugh of the night before.

Gaara and Sasuke are talking when they see a kid of around 15 sitting on a rock. The kid looked not exactly normal. In fact, he looked quite deranged. He had dark circles under his eyes and they could tell that he was not exactly sane. His eyes showed that of a crazy person. The two lovers try to ignore him but they can see that he is looking at them. Sasuke decides that he had enough of this kid and he walks over to the boy. The kid was quite short for his age Sasuke noticed as he got closer. The boy watches him all the way until Sasuke is nose and nose with him. Sasuke looks into the boy's pale green eyes.

"What are you looking at brat?" asked Sasuke. The boy just stares at him.

"I was planning on how to fulfill what my brother is too cowardly to do." Sasuke was filled with shock. This kid was Shizune's brother. But how could it? He had seen a fully grown man who said he was Shizune's brother.

"Don't lie you little prick. You can't be Shizune's brother. I've seen him." The kid sneers.

"You mean this?" The boy forms a few seals and suddenly some sand from the beach forms into the man that had spoken to both him and Gaara that one night. Sasuke watches the man turn back into sand and fall to the ground. Sasuke tries to not look impressed.

"That's a pretty nifty trick. What does it do?"

"It takes a substance and makes a clone. The only difference between my brother's version and mine is that mine is much better. He can form clones but they can be destroyed quite easily. Mine are formed from almost any substance and it forms a clone into whatever I want the clone to look like. It also can use jutsu's and it can also take much more damage. It also will not be destroyed for a short while. It can last a couple of hours at most. It is my own unique clone technique. I am quite fond of it, I must say." Sasuke suddenly sees a kunai form from the sand and it flies at him. Sasuke is barely able to dodge it. He sees the kunai form back into sand and it falls back to the ground. Sasuke can't take it anymore and he charges the kid. The boy forms a few quick seals and about 15 shuriken forms from the sand and flies at him. Sasuke sees the shuriken are going to slice into him when suddenly he sees a large wall of sand form in front of him and blocks every single shuriken. Sasuke knew it was Gaara.

Gaara saw that the kid had tried to attack Sasuke but he managed to stop the attack before it got to him. Gaara suddenly sees the sand around him form into shuriken and kunai's. The weapons fly at him and his sand shield is barely able to stop the attack. He looks up and sees the boy turn into sand and blow away in the wind. Gaara suddenly feels the ground shift beneath his feet and he sees the sand had formed into a giant set of jaws. He grabs Sasuke and jumps to a higher level. He sees that the sand had formed into that of a giant face. A sadistic face. Gaara looks over and sees the boy standing and looking at him with an emotionless face.

"I came to kill you Gaara. And I will do it. TIME IS UP!" He sees the boy form some more quick seals and the ground forms into weapons that fly at him and Sasuke. Gaara's shield blocks the attacks but this attack is different from the others. He sees that the weapons keep forming and reforming and they continue to barrage the shield. He suddenly sees Sasuke form seals and jump over the sand shield. A large fireball shoots out of Sasuke's mouth and it was a dead on hit. There was no way it could have missed. That was until he saw no one where the fireball had struck. He looks around and suddenly he sees the earth form into people. They were the cloned version of the assassin that he saw in the dining room with Gaara. There were about 5 or 6 of them. They all charge and Sasuke is ready for them but he sees sand shoot from behind him and it impales 2 of the clones. The clones turn into earth once more and fall to the ground. Sasuke delivers fierce punches to the clones but they don't fall apart. He quickly forms seals a scattered fireballs fire out of his mouth and envelop the clones. They fall apart and fall to the ground. He soon sees the boy standing behind Gaara. The boy moves with such speed that Gaara is knocked out within seconds. Sasuke looks on in anger.

"I'm gonna kill you, prick."

"Come on, pussy." Sasuke sees Shizune's brother raise his hands and go into a fighting stance. Sasuke does as well. They charge and deliver fierce punches and kicks that the other dodges and counters with their own attack. Sasuke was amazed at how fast the enemy could move. The boy moved with a sort of grace. He suddenly feels a kick collide with his stomach and he crashes to the ground. Sasuke forms seals and another fireball fires out of his mouth. He sees the boy form seals and it looks like the fireball is absorbed by his hand. The boy is still for a few seconds and suddenly, the fire shoots from the kid's hand at Sasuke in the form of what looks like fire shuriken. Sasuke feels the fire scorch his skin and clothes and he falls to the ground. He sees the boy stand over him and the kid is just about to form seals when he sees a foot collide into the kid's jaw. This sends the kid flying. Sasuke looks up and sees his rescuer. It was Shizune.

(Please review)


	13. The Battle Rages On

(Just to put this out, I am not gay but I don't find anything wrong with it. I don't think it should be illegal or taboo. Enjoy)

Shizune looks at his brother with eyes of hate and he quickly forms seals with one hand and fire blasts out of his mouth. Shizune's brother is engulfed by the flames but when the smoke clears, there is only a large crater where the body should be. Shizune jumps, barely avoiding his brother's grasp from the ground beneath them. Shizune forms seals and sand forms into clones of him and they charge Shizune's brother. They attack with weapons also formed from sand and they all miss the objective. Shizune's brother turns into sand and falls to the ground. They all look around and all of a sudden, a large area of sand forms into a wave, and it collides into the clones.

(1 mile away)

Kakashi hears a loud crash. He turns around and sees a giant wall of sand collide into a crowd of people. He looks at Gai and they rush over with their other students. When they finally arrive, they see Shizune the water master on the ground next to Gaara. Kakashi sees a boy form from the sand and he forms seals and more sand fires out of the ground. Kakashi forms seals of his own and water forms from nowhere and it collides with the sand wall. He soon realized that water was a big mistake. The boy forms more seals and the water that Kakashi fired at him turned into a dragon and charged Kakashi and the group. All of a sudden, a large wall of sand forms in front of them and they see that it is Gaara. Gaara sends the sand at Shizune's brother but he jumps right over the wall of sand and rushes to the water. Gai chases him and kicks the boy right in the back. This sends Shizune's brother skidding across the water and sink into the water when he finally stops. Gai looks for the boy but can't find him. All of a sudden, water forms into a shark and it smashes into him and explodes. Gai is sent flying back onto land and he lands on his feet. They see the lake tremble and suddenly water flies out of the lake and it turns into shuriken and kunai. Sand warps around the group and they hear the water collide into the shield. Gaara has a bit of the sand fire out and smash into the enemy's stomach. Kakashi sees a stray kunai fly through the small hole in the shield and he grabs it. It suddenly turns into water and slips through his fingers.

"That's pretty impressive." Says Kakashi.

"It will only get worse, Kakashi." Says Shizune. Shizune suddenly jumps up and out of the protective shield. They see him form seals and fire bursts from his mouth in the form of multiple fireballs.

"HE'S STUNNED!" Yells Shizune. Gaara sends the entire sand shield forward and it runs over Shizune's brother. Everyone looks to the giant lake. All of a sudden, they see Shizune's brother emerge from the water and he forms a few quick seals. Water turns into a platform and it begins to float above the lake, carrying Shizune's brother with it. He forms more seals and suddenly the ground begins to rumble. They see both sand and water form into clones of clothed assassins. They all look around and see that they are completely surrounded by the enemy. The clones charge and it is everyman for himself. Lee jumps and dodges enemy attacks and he delivers hard punches and kicks that smash into the clones with such force that the clones are sometimes kicked in half. Kiba and Akamaru heighten their senses and they claw and kick their way through the clones. Shikamaru traps numerous clones with his shadow technique and he chokes them to death.

Naruto decides to challenge the technique and he forms hundreds of clones to attack the other clones. There are many explosions of smoke, sand, and water as the clones are destroyed on both sides. The real Naruto jumps away from the battle to catch his breath. He suddenly sees the boy jump from the large battle on the lakeshore and towards him. The boy pulls out a knife and he swings at Naruto. Naruto dodges and delivers a hard kick to the stomach. The boy flies back but lands hard on his feet. The boy throws his kunai and forms seals with one hand. Sand turns into shuriken and kunai and Naruto can do nothing but cover his face as the weapons graze his body but none actually go into him. Naruto charges the boy and throws hard punches but the boy dodges with ease and delivers a hard palm strike to the chest. This sends Naruto crashing to the ground.

Sasuke sees Naruto sent flying through the air from the real enemy. He jumps into the air and delivers a fierce kick to the kid's jaw. The kid is sent flying and he uses his hand to force himself back onto his feet. The two look at each other and attack at the same time. The boy moves back and forth with incredible speed but Sasuke's Sharingan is able to catch the movements and Sasuke is barely able to dodge a punch combo from the kid. Sasuke suddenly sees Lee jump in front of him and deliver a fierce kick to the kid's gut. Sasuke sees that the boy barely flinches. The kid looks at Lee and delivers a punch that sends Lee crashing through a rock and crashing to the ground. Sasuke sees the boy smile and looks back at him. Sasuke quickly forms seals and a huge fireball fires at the boy. Sasuke sees the boy form some seal with one hand and sand forms around him, making a shield. The fireball slams into the shield but eventually dissipates into smoke. Sasuke sees the boy shoot like a rocket out from the smoke and he feels the boy's head slam into his stomach. He spews up blood and crashes to the ground. He sees the boy raise his foot to kill Sasuke but Sasuke suddenly sees something smash into the boy. He turns to look at his rescuer.

(Please review)


	14. Sasuke Vs Moji

(Just to put this out, I am not gay but I don't find anything wrong with it. I don't think it should be illegal or taboo. Enjoy)

Sasuke looks up to see Kakashi save him from an untimely death. Kakashi delivers hard punches and kicks to the midsection and face of the boy, who goes flying. The boy lands on his feet and he pushes off with extreme force and he rockets into the air and lands on the lake. He immediately forms seals. A large wave forms and charges the group of fighting ninja. It smashes into the crowd and all of the clones are destroyed.

Moji (the boy) sees a large sand shield that covers the people as a shield. He knew it was Gaara. He forms more seals and some water forms in his hand like a sphere. He concentrates it all into that ball and rockets it at the sand shield.

Everyone is once again hidden in Gaara's large shield but the suddenly hears something smash into the sand shield. They see something smash right through the sand shield and into Shizune's stomach. This makes Shizune crash through the other side of the shield and smash to the ground. Sakura runs over to check on him as Kakashi and Gai rush Moji. Moji forms seals and water forms into dragon hands and it grabs both of them. Gai manages to break free from their grasp with his head and he continues towards Moji. He jumps and goes to kick Moji in the face but another hand forms from the water and punches Gai's entire body with a clenched fist. Gai is sent flying into the water. Kakashi manages to break the hold of the hand holding him and he dodges the other hand. He forms seals and a dragon forms from the water and it charges Moji. Moji forms seals and he falls into the water. Kakashi looks down and sees a water shark swimming at him. He grabs Gai and jumps off of the water just in time to avoid the water shark missile. The shark changes course and it charges everyone on the beach. It explodes and tons of water expands the lake's water by at least 20 to 30 feet in that area. Everyone wipes the water from their eyes and they see something incredible. They see the two water masters on the water each with a kunai trying to overpower the other. Moji growls at his brother and kicks him in the stomach. Moji jumps back and forms seals but Shizune does at the exact same time, seals of his own. A dragon forms on Shizune's side and a large shark forms on Moji's side. The two water creatures attack each other and explode on impact. Water rushes to the shore and it smashes against all of the ninja on the shore.

Shizune forms more seals and the water sphere forms in his hand. He fires it and it smashes into Moji's stomach. Moji rockets through the air and falls down 40 feet to the hard ground below.

"I AM STILL THE BETTER, BROTHER!" Yells Shizune. Moji slowly gets up to his feet but he soon meets Gai's fists against his face. Gai delivers an uppercut that sends Moji back to the water. Shizune forms more seals at a quick rate and water fires out of his mouth like a fire hose only at a much higher pressure. This stream slams into Moji's stomach and Moji goes even higher into the air, around 60 feet. He smashes to the ground once more. He doesn't move at all. However, Moji suddenly explodes in a burst of water and he turns into a large snake. The snake hisses and lunges at Gaara. Gaara forms a sand shield but he sees the snake smash through the sand and feels it bite his torso. Gaara is picked up by the snake and hurled into the water.

"NO!" Yells Sasuke. He is filled with rage and he forms seals immediately. Lightening forms in his hand and everyone hears birds singing in the air. Sasuke charges the giant snake and rams his chidori right into the snake's face. The snake hisses in pain and falls apart. From the water forms Moji who's face is bloody and messed up, but he is laughing sadistically. Some more water forms into Moji's fist and he fires his water sphere at Sasuke. Sasuke dodges it but feels it smash into his arm. Sasuke hisses in pain and grabs his arm but he pushes himself to keep fighting. He forms seals and a large fireball fires out of his mouth and Moji's laugh is quickly replaced with a scream of pain as the fireball slams into his body and sends him into the lake. Sasuke pulls out a kunai and charges after him. Out of the water comes another dragon hand and it reaches for him. Sasuke uses the kunai and his brute strength to slice right through it. But that isn't the end. He sees large snakes form from the water and they lunge at him. Dodges their attacks and keeps up his attack. More hands and snakes forms but Sasuke powers his way through. Sasuke kicks right through a large water shark and he sees a burnt and bloody Moji up ahead. He rushes forward and forms another chidori in his hand another snake forms but he jumps around it. With a final push of his energy, he rushes forward and slams the chidori right into Moji's face. Sasuke feels warm blood, bone, and brain splatter against his face as Moji's head explodes.

(There will be one more chapter. Please review)


	15. Love

(The last chapter. Enjoy)

All of the students go back to the resort and decide to wash up before going to the water park. They soon notice that Gaara and Sasuke aren't anywhere to be seen. Naruto goes 'ewwwww' but Sakura punches him in the back of the head.

"Leave them, alone, baka." Says Sakura. She suddenly sees Kankuro and she quickly walks over and jumps onto his back. Naruto looks in jealousy. He sits down on the ground and pouts until Hinata slowly walks over. He is barely able to hear her ask him something since she half mumbles.

"Do you want to go on the lazy river, Naruto?" Naruto jumps up and takes her to the lazy river.

(In Gaara's Room)

Sasuke and Gaara fall onto the bed and just hold each other. It was finally over. They just lye there and they hold each other. Sasuke pulls Gaara closer until there chests are rubbing against each other. Neither wanted to let go of the other. Sasuke ran his fingers through Gaara's short red hair and kissed his forehead. Sasuke suddenly felt Gaara climb on top of him and he started straddling the Uchiha. They embraced in a deep kiss and Gaara ran his fingers through the black raven hair of his lover. He loved hearing Sasuke moan from pleasure. It made him feel as if he was really on this earth for a purpose other than killing. His hands leave Sasuke's hair and up his shirt. He rubs the toned muscles of Sasuke's abs and chest and he lifts the shirt right off of Sasuke's torso. Gaara starts planting kisses down Sasuke's collarbone and chest. Sasuke moans and his hips thrust forward. He could see that Sasuke wanted something. Gaara was all willing to oblige with the request. He works down the Uchiha's chest and down to the brim of the shorts. Gaara suddenly felt a little cruel and he just waited there for a little while. He could tell that Sasuke was getting impatient.

"What are you doing, Gaara?" He sees a smile spread Gaara's mouth.

"I want you to say that I'm the best." Sasuke was a little taken aback. He had never thought that Gaara would like to play 'games' in bed. Normally Sasuke would never say the likes but he loved Gaara.

"You are the best in the whole world, Gaara." Gaara smiles and ever so slowly unbuttons the shorts. He pauses some more and looks at Sasuke. He could hear Sasuke start to whimper from the lack of attention his dick was getting. Gaara slowly unzips the shorts' zipper and he pulls the shorts off. Gaara could see Sasuke REALLY wanted attention. The black boxers had white spots all along the front of them. Gaara smiles again and he grabs Sasuke's dick. Sasuke gasps and his hips thrust forward. Gaara feels his lover's dick slid through his hand all the way to the base. Gaara starts to stroke ever so slowly. Sasuke's hips want to buck more but Gaara holds them down. Sasuke whimpers and suddenly yelps when Gaara pulls the dick from the flap in the boxers and takes it into his mouth. Sasuke pants as he gets closer and closer. In a matter of seconds, Sasuke erupts into Gaara's mouth. Gaara takes everything that is offered and he suddenly feels Sasuke pull him up by the shirt. Sasuke looks at him in the eyes.

"Why do you still have this annoying clothing on?" asks Sasuke. Gaara pulls his shirt off and his shorts. Sasuke could see that Gaara was fully erect. Sasuke licked his lips and he pulled off Gaara's boxers. He sees Gaara's fully erect dick and he swallows around it. Gaara moans in pleasure. But before Gaara releases, Gaara pulls back and catches his breath. Sasuke pouts and lies back on the bed. Gaara looks at him when he is ready.

"Are you a virgin?" asks Gaara. Sasuke looked Gaara with a confused look.

"Why?"

"This might hurt for a second." Sasuke sees Gaara position himself and he slowly works his way inside of Sasuke. He goes slowly so not to hurt the love of his life. Sasuke bites on his lower lip as the pain starts but it is soon replaced with pleasure. Gaara starts to thrust with a bit more aggression and Sasuke starts to pant as Gaara sets the rhythm. The thrusting becomes rapid as Gaara reaches his climax and with one final thrust, he releases into Sasuke. Gaara pulls out and falls on top of Sasuke. They lie next to each other as they put their boxers back on. They just embrace each other. They hear the door open and Sasuke looks to the door. They see Sakura leading Kankuro to the room. She sees them and yelps a little bit at what she sees but she quickly shakes it off. They decide to go to her room and they leave. Both boys laugh at what they had just seen. It seems that Kankuro was the bitch in that relationship. They lie back down and Gaara hears something that he hadn't heard in over 10 years.

"Gaara, I love you."

THE END

(Please review)


	16. Sequel Announcement

Since it has been about 2-3 years since the last time I honestly wrote a story for fanfiction I decided that to "celebrate" the success that my stories have received, I have decided to write a sequel to one of my most popular stories, The Vacation. If anyone would like to add any details that they would like to see in the story please feel free to share whatever it is that you want and I will take it into consideration.

The basic overall story is that the group returns to the Hotel Resort of the first story and then antics ensue. Tobi will be appearing in this one with a fellow Akatsuki member and please review on who you would want it to be. Tobi will NOT be Madara in this fic as I much prefer the Tobi character for humerous reasons. I will probably start posting in a week or two so please send as many details as you wish and I will see what I can do.


	17. Thank You All

My stories will most likely be taken off from the site because of the Critics United. If I lose one of my works I will simply cut my ties with this site and move on. I apologize if this upsets any of my readers. You guys are the reason why I continued to write as long as I have and this site is what made me truly want to start writing. It made me develop my craft and I am currently in talks about being published in several local magazines. I never thought my writing would improve to any degree but with the feedback from you guys you made me both a better writer and better person. Again I apologize if anyone is mad at my likely future departure.


End file.
